Sangre de mi sangre
by Flannya
Summary: Ludwig va a visitar a Mexico, pero al llegar ahi se encuentra con una sorpresa poco agradable... Primer fic publicado, de ahi el pesimo summary, denle una oportunidad ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos!**

**Flannya reportandose!**

**Despues de mucho tiempo de leer un sin mumero de fics, me anime a publicar uno que otro. Y digo publicar porque siempre he escrito, solo que soy escritora de closet _ **

**De antemano pido de la manera mas humilde los mil y un errores de ortografía, dedazos y demás. Sean comprensivos, son las dos de la mañana y tengo chamba mañana x_x **

**En fin un pequeño one shot! Espero les guste ;)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ludwig caminaba con sus grandes zancadas, sus lustrosas botas negras haciendo un eco constante y casi cronometrado en los pisos de madera de la hacienda. Hacia poco que había llegado a México por petición de su jefe y, para ser sinceros, estaba feliz de la visita.

No era ningun secreto, el le gustaba mucho visitar a la hermosa nación y hacia mas de un año que por distintas razones no había visitado al país latino. Cierto, ya tenia muchos contactos con varios paises hermanos de México, sin menionar el hecho de excelentes relaciones comerciales... Pero aun recordaba la primera vez que visitado al país: cualquier texto o descripción que Humboldt hubiese hecho en su momento no era nada con lo que presencio en su momento y que, poco después, la misma nación le fue enseñando. Tal vez era el hecho de que era el primer país latino que conoció, tan colorido, alegre, calido y ajeno a el... O talvez era el hecho de que fue un país por el que por varios años sentía una constante debilidad...no, no era debilidad, eso no hablaba bien de un soldado recto como él. Digamos que era una constante en su pensamiento, como el aroma de un café que se queda impregnado en el paladar y se desgusta largamente...

Ludwig sacudio su cabeza quitando cualquier pensamiento que pudiese ser contraproducente en su visita (despues se encargaria de eso en privado) y sonriendo para sus adentros, más manteniendo esa cara de rectitud que solo el alemán podía mantener bajo cualquier situación, el ario se encontraba feliz de encontrarse de nuevo con México.

Cada vez que trataba de ir al presnete país algo se le cruzaba: algun problema político, los recursos militares no eran suficientes, Italia de encajoso en su casa, su jefe pidiendole favores, de nuevo Italia de encajoso en su casa... Ludwig se paso una mano por su cabello, aplacandolo mas de lo que estaba (si era posible). Entre un pendiente y otro había pasado el tiempo, y hasta que la exportación de plata no estaba saliendo bien su jefe decidió hacer inimiente su visita a México.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba era algo extraño, penso el alemán al pasar por el amplio corredor de la hacienda y dando vuelta a un pasillo al aire libre que daba a un jardin. Sus botas golpeaban el suelo de ladrillo mientras admiraba a su derecha la hermosa vegetacion con sus varias flores bien cuidadas. Normalmente las juntas que tenía con México eran en su capital, no en su hacienda en Guanajuato...

Sin darle mas importancia, aspiro el fresco aire antes de entrar por una vieja y colonial puerta de madera, que daba a otro pasillo. La ama de llaves que le recibió le dijo que la representación del país se encontraba en el otro extremo de la hacienda, en sus aposentos. Después de varias indicaciones por la colonial hacienda Ludwig recorria los pasillos, encantado por los colores y los aromas a madera vieja y hierba que desprendia la casa.

Así pues sin darse cuenta llego frente a un par de puertas dobles de maderas, antiguas como todo en la hacienda. Se detuvo a escasos centimetros y respiro hondo. Una ansiedad que se juntaba en su estomago y amenazaba, pero que marcialmente repirimio hizo que se detuviera ante la puerta. Estaba ansioso, si, feliz y espectante. El alemán se maldijo a si mismo, parecía un adolescente en plena primavera. Regañandose por su sensibilidad y recordandose un duro soldado, saco el pecho, alzo la mirada y levanto una mano enguantada para tocar la puerta.

Esperen...que escuchaba...música?

No, no era música. Ludwig se detuvo con la mano en el aire a pocos milimetros de la puerta esuchando atentamente. Todos sus sentidos se agudizaron...

Era una voz... Cantando...

Cantando? Las pocas veces que había escuchado a la nación cantar era en su cumpleaños... Y vaya si sus cantos de charro eran muy diferentes a los que esuchaba ahorita... Los que recordaba eran gritos de alegria, sonoros, que venían del corazón y de los pulmones de la nación latina...Lo de ahorita eran suaves... Intimos...dulces...

Ludwig, extrañado, no le parcía nada esto. Suavemente toco la puerta. Pero la canción no se detuvo. El alemán frunció un poco el ceño y toco la puerta un poco mas fuerte, mas con suavidad aún.

Escucho un suave "adelante". Relajando su mirada, trago saliva, tomo aire (desde cuando había mantenido la respiración?!), giro la perilla y entro a la habitación.

No había dado mas de tres pasos cuando el alemán se detuvo en seco. Sintió como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caido, su estomago se contraía en un nudo y el mismo podía sentir sus ojos abrirse al mismo tiempo que sus labios se separaban ligeramanete en sorpresa.

No. Era. Posible.

Ahí estaba. María Guadalupe. La representación de México, mas hermosa que nunca, sentada de perfil en una antigua mecedora frente a unas puertas dobles de madera abiertas, con largas cortinas bordadas que suavemete se mecian por la brisa de la tarde y que daban a un jardin. La hermosa luz de la tarde caía benevola y suavemente sobre ella, haciendo que su suave y largo lacio cabello negro brillara, y que su suave piel morena tomara un suave color. Su camisa campirana blanca sin hombros le hacian un contraste exquisito con su piel calida y bajo su cinutrón de piel caía pesadamente su falda verde oscuro hasta tocar el piso y formar un lindo abanico alrededor de sus piernas . Sinembargo, no solo era lo hermosa que se veía la pequeña y menuda mexicana, sino era lo que veía con tanta adoración con esos grandes ojos negros almendrados con largas pestañas. Era eso a a lo que le cantaba con amor en cada palabra y con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios rosados. Era ESO que sostenía en brazos...

Un bebé.

La mexicana, sentada en su mecedora moviendose apenas perceptiblemente adelante y atras le cantaba a un bebé.

Ludwig no sabía como reaccionar. Sentía que había entrado a otra dimensión. No sabía como actuar, que hacer. Sentía que si se movîa, aunque fuera el mas minimo musculo o algo, iba a romper ese cuadro casi etéreo que se despelegaba frente a sus ojos. Había algo surreal en todo esto, era como caminar en un sueño aun a sabiendas que uno esta dormido pero que es imposible despertar.

La mexicana le cantaba suavemente al bebé que estaba dormitando feliz en sus brazos, con el sueño que nadie teme nada. Sonreía, y Ludwig lo notó y sintió el nudo dentro de el agrandarse mas: era la mirada de devoción de una madre.

Su mente empezó a trabajar a mil por hora. ComO? Cuando? Como era posible? Y mas importante... De quien era el hijo?

"Ludwig?"

La voz de la mexicana hizo que Ludwig despertara de su monologo interno. Cuantas veces le había estado llamado?

La mexicana entorno sus hermosos ojos a traves de un mechon rebelde y con una sonrisa, que era irresisitble para el, le llamó.

"Vamos Ludwig! Ya esta dormido... Ven acercate..."

Con toda la fuerza y acoplo que tenía, el alemán cerro la boca (ya inclusive la tenía seca) y pasando nerviosamente una mano para aplacar su cabello fue donde la mexicana. Se paro detrás de ella.

"Guten tag Mexiko...hace tiempo que no nos veiamos..."dijo el alemán. Mein Gott, por que era tan dificil hablarle? Se pasó nervioso una mano por el pelo.

La mexicana volteo la cabeza hacía arriba y atrás para tratar de ver al alemán con una sonrisa divertida en la caRa.

"Ludwig, cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre... No es como si no me conocieras. Sabes que es Maria Guadalupe, o Marilu...o Lupe... o Lupita, ahi tienes de donde escoger... Pero no me digas México, entre nosotros suena muy distante" dijo divertida antes de volver su atención al infante dormido, no presntandole mayor importancia a su invitado.

Ludwig no sabia que decir. No sería nada caballeroso preguntarle directamente la paternidad del bebé, pero ahora un enojo se estaba apoderando de el. Tratando de controlarse se aclaró la garganta. Tendría que ser sutil para saber la verdad de la mexicana y su hijo.

"Asi que... Es un varón?" se aventuró Ludwig.

"Sí, y uno muy sano gracias a Dios" respondio divertida la mexicana perdida viendo el rostro del bebé.

Un respigo de enojo surgio en Ludwig, y porque no? Celos. Como le gustaria que esa mujer le diera un bebé y mas aúnque fuera varón. Un momento , en que diablos estaba pensando?!

Sacudiendo la cabeza e ignorando un poco la cancion de cuna que dulcemente cantaba la mexicana (Mein Gott si sonaba hermosa la voz de esa mujer) se volvio a aventurar.

"Y... Cuando nació?"

Una pequeña esperanza surgio en el pecho de Ludwig. Si el bebé era muy grande no podía ser de María...

"No mucho... Tiene apenas unos tres meses..." contesto la mexicana.

Si habían pasado 14 meses desde que la había visto la ultima vez... Nueve de gestación mas los tres de vida...SCHEIß! Temporalmente era factible que fuera suyo.

Mantieniendo la mucha o poca calma y rectitud que tenía agradeció estar detras de la mexicana para que no viera el manojo de nervios que estaba hecho. Inclusive el podia esuchar los engranes de su cerebro trabajar a toda velocidad. Nuevamente se paso una mano por el implacable pelo rubio cuando escucho decir a la mexicana.

"Ludwig, siento mucho el hecho de que no te pudiera recibir en la capital pero preferí que el bebé estuviera y creciera aquí. Es mejor para su salud y sabes que prefiero el campo. Además mi jefe me dijo que era lo mejor."

Ludwig se sintio desfallecer.

"Que acaso tu jefe sabe de la existencia del bebé?" pregunto en su voz seria y grave.

"Pues claro! Inclusive el me dijo que era excelente idea!" le dijo algo obviamente Maria.

Ludwig se quedó sin palabras. Si su jefe sabía entonces era OBVIO de que el hijo era de ella.

Medio perdido en sus pensamientos, obervaba de pie a la mexicana en silencio. Como arrullaba al bebé y le decia amorosas palabras en susurros, la manera en la que le miraba y la delicadeza que con sus suaves manos le cargaba,sabiendo que tenía en sus manos el regalo mas preciado...

Ludwig no pudo evitar sonreir un poco. Definitivamente esta mujer era una excelente madre: amorosa, capaz, sabia y compRensiva... La clase de madre que le gustaría para sus hijos...

Ludwig se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano al darse cuenta de la clase de pensamientos que tenía. La mexicana, al no percatarse de la batalla interna del alemán tras de ella,se levanto suavemente para no despertar al niño y caminando suavemente (Ludwig podía jurar que se deslizaba por el suelo de madera) se acercó a una cuna no lejos de las puertas abiertas que daban al jardín y deposito al infante entre blancas sabanas ricamente bordadas como solo la mexicana sabía hacerlas.

Con una constante sonrisa la mexicana arropó al niño. Terminado, le dio un suave beso en la frente y silenciosamente fue al marco de las puertas abiertas y se recargo en este, dandole la espalda a Ludwig, mirando en silencio el jardín y a la lejanía dando un largo suspiro.

Ludwig al ver a la mexicana sumida en sus pensamientos se acerco en silencio a la cuna y se inclinó para ver su contenido. Un pequeño bebe con pelo lacio negro igual que su madre dormitaba placidamente. Se parecia mucho a su madre, la pequeña nariz recta, los labios llenos y sonrosados, las cejas delgadas sobre sus ojos cerrados pero con largas y negras pestañas. Su pequeño pecho subia y bajaba ritmicamente mientras que una pequeña cruz de oro salía deentre sus ropas, marcandolo como un hijo de Dios. Ludwig sonrió pequeñamente al recordar lo importante que era la religion para Maria. Sinembargo había algo que le llamo la atención: el color de piel del niño no era canela como el de su madre, sino mas claro, mas sonrosado.

Los celos que bien podían ser una bestia dentro de Ludwig empezaron a gruñir dentro de el. QUIEN era el padre? Podia haber muchas opciones... Descrataba a sus hermanos latinos, pues la mayoria tenia piel canela como ella...aunque Chile y Argentina eran de piel clara...un momento Argentina era mujer... La descarto rapidamente. Quien podía ser? Rapidamente hizo un repertorio de naciones con piel clara con las que la nacion tuviera relaciones: Inglaterra? No, muy viejo para ella...pero tenian excelentes relaciones. Francis? no, ella odiaba al pervertido... pero el la influencio mucho hacia tiempo. España? era una opcion, finalmente estuvo con el por 300 años. Canada? Demasiado callado, no era del tipo de Maria Guadalupe... aunque ella le tenia cariño. America? No, ni en sueños, ella lo odiaba. Russia? Se llevaba bien con el pais comunista... No, se dijonLudwig, negando la cabeza. el alemán no podía brincar a conclusiones tan pronto. Ludwig se incorporo con la frenten alto, y aunque la mexicana estuviese de espaldas, el le miro mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo (si no dejaba ese habito pronto se quedaría sin cabello).

"Maria, cual es el nombre del niño?" pregunTo.

"Johnathan" contesto la mexicana aun viendo al horizonte.

"Johnathan?" preguntó el alemán incredulo. Podía no saber español pero no era un imbecil como para saber que eso NO era español. "Porque un nombre americano?"

"Asi quiso su padre, con ese nombre fue bautizado" le contesto dulcemente.

Bueno pero esta mujer estaba simplemente sorda o no sabía esuchar o sentir cuando alguien estaba molesto, pensaba Ludwig. Y que tanto miraba al horizonte?!

Esperen. Que acaso dijo que su padre quiso que asi fuera bautizado? Si ESE era un nombre Americano, y ASI quiso SU padre que se llamara,entonces...Mein Gott porfavor no hagas esto... Esto no es posible...Acaso el padre... Era Alfred? Aunque tambien podía ser Arthur... Lo sabía ese viejo rabo verde del inglés le traía unas ganas locas a la mexicana y ni hablar del gringo...

Ludwig trago saliva, no aguantaba el sentimiento pastoso de su boca, necesitaba agua urgentemente. Pero tenia , TENIA que saber.

"Maria...su padre...donde esta...?"

Ludwig vio como los hombros de Maria caian un poco tras un suspiro. Y pese a que estaba dandole la espalda vio como apuntaba al horizonte con la cabeza, sus brazos cruzados y recargada en el marco de la puerta.

"En el otro lado..." contesto con lo que parecia...nostalgia?

"Como que en el otro lado...?Acaso...fallecio...?" pregunto esperanzado Ludwig. Un momento, esperanzado? Que le estaba ocurriendo?!

"No, en el otro lado, cruzando el rio, en el norte, ya sabes, trabajando..." contesto Maria sin quitarle la mirada al horizonte.

Ludwig abrio los ojos como platos. No habia duda. Ella hablaba de America. Era Alfred. Su cabeza cruzaba con mil ideas. Como? Como pudo ella darse a un hombre tan ruin? Y peor aun que la dejo con hijo?

"Pero porque te dejo con su hijo aqui? Porque no te llevo con el? Es lo minimo que hubiera hecho." le dijo Ludwig con un gruñido casi imperceptible bajo su grave voz. Si, estaba MUY molesto. Nunca le habia agradado el Americano, y ahora, al haberle quitado a su mujer (aunque ella no lo supiera) y a lo que seria su proximo hijo... El americano habia firmado su condena de muerte. Inconscientmente apretaba con fuerza sus puños, tanto que escucho crujir el cuero negro de sus guantes.

Pero Maria suspiro.

"Asi lo decidió. Además yo me tengo que quedar aquí, tu mejor que nadie lo sabes Ludwig, no me puedo ir allá al norte. Su padre es muy trabajador y le vendrá a ver constantemente, no está tan lejos. Además es mejor que lo cuide yo, no? Finalmente, quien mejor que una madre?"

Ludwig puso los ojos como platos al tiempo que queria voltear y zarandear a esa mujer hasta hacerla entrar en razón. Como podía aceptar cuidar a un hijo sola aceptando todo lo que Alfred le pedia?! Que acaso estaba loca?! Despues de TODO lo que el le habia hecho a ella, ella todavia se revuelca con el, le da un hijo y acepta que solo lo vea de vez en cuando?! Alfred no le queria ni la decima parte que lo que el queria a la mexicana! Que acaso el tenia que portarse como el patan de Alfred, lastimarla y hacerle daño para que Maria le mostrase esa devoción?

Al aleman le dolia la cabeza y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que tenia apretados los dietes en ira. Solo le bastaba hacer una pregunta.

"Maria...tu...tu le quieres...?

Un fuergr viento entro por las puertad abiertad del jardin, ondenado y agitando el largo pelo negro de la mexicana al igual que su larga falda verde. Las cortinad de las puertas, se agitaban nerviosas como si hubiesen escuchado la pregunta del alemán. Cuando el viento se detuvo y todo estuvo quieto, Maria se limitó a contestar.

"Como no quererle si es mi hijo?"

Eso es todo lo que tuvo que escuchar el rubio. Con todo el aplomo y dolor, se paro recto como en un ejercicio marical. Tomo aire, infló el pecho. Finalmente era eso, un soldado. No iba a dejarse perjudicar por aquella mujer hermosa con la que fantseo, idealizo e inclusive idolatro en secreto. Todos sus sentimientos los guardo en lo mas hondo de su pecho cubriendolos con odio y resentimiento hacia esa mujer que como vil zorra en celo se iba a acostar con su vecino.

"Fraulein Mekico, le deseo lo mejor a usted y a al señor Jones. Espero que su MATRIMONIO sea uno muy feliz" dijo Ludwig derramando veneno en cada que saliande sus labios.

Como golpeada por un látigo María se dio la media vuelta a encarar al rubio de ojos de muerte con sus hermosos ojos negros como platos, los labios ligeramemte partidos y un color palido en las mejillas.

El tiempo se detuvo, quien sabe cuanto se quedaron viendose a los ojos cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Y enonces María solto en carcajadas.

Un momento,carcajadas?

La mexicana de pronto se encontro sosteniendo su estomago con ambos brazos, doblandose de la risa que la poseía, los ojos fuertrmente cerrados. Ludwig no entendía que era tan gracioso, o no entendía el humor de la nación latina. Sin querer ser mas humillado, el alemán dio la media vuelta para irse.

"No, Ludwig, espera!" grito Mexico todavia entre carcajadas, el rostro sonrojado y entre risas. Apenas y podía hablar y el aire se le estaba acabando de lo fuerte que se reía.

Ludwig no hizo caso. Cruzo de tres zancadas el cuarto y cuando puso las manos en las perillas para abrir las puertad de par en par e irse para no volver, sintió las pequeñas manos de Maria en los costados de sus brazos, deteniendole por detrás.

"No Ludwig espera, no te vayas."

Suavemente la mexicana lo volteo para que el la viera a los ojos. El alemán la miraba gelidamente, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para controlarse, mientras que ella solo le miraba con dulzura, una sonrisa suave y pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos de tanto reir.

"Ludwig en que estabas pensando? Ese bebé no es mio y de Alfred." le dijo María dulcemente.

Los ojos del ario se abrieron en sorpresa.

"Pero...tu...dijiste...el bebé..."

María cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza negando suavemente como quien le explica algo a un niño. Cuando volvio a abrir los ojos levanto la cara a ver a Ludwig con ojos suaves. El solo bajo la mirada para ver esos hermosos ojos oscuros, algo de duda en sus ojos azules, pero ninguna expresión en su cara. Finalmente era un soldado bien entrenado.

De pronto un llanto rompió la quietud de la pareja. El bebé se había despertado por el alboroto o por las estridentes carcajadas de la mexicana. Ella le sonrio a Ludwig y le dejo de sostener de los brazos para darse media vuelta e ir hacia el bebé.

"El bebé es el hijo de un empleado que cuidaba aqui la hacienda. Durante años su familia ayudo a mantenerla. Cuando su esposa dio a luz ella falleció y el, al no tener ningun familiar con vida para que le ayudase a cuidar el niño me pidió de favor que lo criase yo."

Ludwig no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sintio como sus blancas mejillas empezaban a arder de verguenza.

Era. Un. Idiota.

"Pero...el nombre del niño...?" replico Ludwig.

"Su padre se fue al norte, a Estados Unidos por un mejor trabajo. Quiere juntar suficiente dinero, tener papeles y despues venir por su hijo." contesto la mexicana cargando al niño y arrullandolo para que dejase de llorar. "Por Dios Ludwig, si tu sabes como esta mi situación economica y como mi gente se va porque no hay trabajo ni comida!"

Ludwig giró la vista para no ver a la mexicana. Se sentia avergonzado. Como se habia dejado saltr a conclusiones tan rapidamente sin ninguna base o sustento alguno? Ludwig volteo la mirada a la mexicana que esta de pie con el bebé en brazos. Este ya no lloraba, pero gimotesba levemente. Mas lo que le llamo la atención fue la faz dela morena. No tenía la sonrisa alegre que tanto adoraba el, sino una pequeña sonrisa enigmatica y miraba al bebé en brazos con la mirada mas amorosa y nostáligica que alquien puede tener. Una mirada tan cargada de tristeza , de aquella que sabe tener algo hermoso, mas lo sabe ajeno y pronto e irrevocablemente le ha de decir adios. La mirada triste de la joven le causo un nudo inexplicable en la garganta a Ludwig asi como una ansiedad y una impotencia repentina. Se acercó varios pasos a la mexicana no dejaba de ver al niño en brazos, y habló, aunque era mas para ella que para el aleman.

"Por eso... Te dije que era sangre de mi sangre... Finalmente es mi hijo... Y por mas que trate no puedo hacer nada para que se queden aqui... En su tierra... Donde pertenecen... Hijos mios...cuando van a volver...?" se lamento la mexicana en voz queda sin despegarle la mirada al bebé.

Entonces Ludwig comprendió. El niño se parecía tanto a Maria Guadalupe no por el hecho de ser su hijo directamente, sino por tener sangre azteca en las venas y piel de cobre. Era un hijo de México... Y entendía su dolor de madre. Le dolía ver a esa joven hermosa fuerte sí, pero también sola, muy sola, triste y cansada por el paso de los años y los golpes de la vida.

Sacando una sonrisa, tratandon de olvidar sus demonios, Mexico levanton la vista, y suavemente se acerco a Ludwig.

"Quieres...sostenerlo un rato...?" pregunto timidamente la mexicana.

Aquella pregunto le tomo por sorpresa e hizo que Ludwig pusiers los ojos como platos. El?! Un niño?! En brazos?!,?! El era un sodado! Habia matado a miles en guerras y acabados con cientos de enemigos, el no sabia nada de infantes!

Instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás, pero la mexicana lo tenia prendado de la mirada y avanzaba suavemente hacia el.

"Pero...yo..." comenzo Ludwig.

Antes de que dijera otra palabra Maria ya le habia puesto al niño en brazos, la cabeza del pequeño descansando en el lado derecho de Ludwig mientras acunaba el minúsculo cuerpo como Dios le daba a entender.

Maria le miraba algo divtida y pasaba la mirada del infante al rubio. Era una imagen linda pensaba. Como un hombre tan alto y musucloso se esforzaba por ser sumamente gentil con una criatura indefensa...

"Vamos Ludwig, solo es un bebé, piensa que es tu hijo" trató de calmarlo Maria.

Palabras equivocadas. En lugar de relajarlo solo logro poner mas nervioso al ario. No es que no quisiera, le encataba la idea de una familia con esta hermosa mujer y un hijo varón pero Scheiß donde estaban los manuales para cargar bebés cuando mas se necesitaban! No tenía un plan, no sabía los pasos a seguir! Seguro los bebés venian con instrucciones para casos comos estos!

"Ludwig tienes que relajarte, todo lo que sientes se lo trasmites al bebe..." dijonsuavemente la mexicana acercandose al lado izquierdo del alemán y posando sus pequeñas manos sobre su fuerte brazo al igual que recargaba su cabeza en su bicep.

Eso en definitiva no le relajaba! Sabianque estaba mas recto que cuando estaba en pleno entrenamiento militar y el bebé se estaba empezando a revolver incomodo en sus brazos... Pero tener a la nación latina prendida de su brazo, tan cercana, tan indefensa, tan suya... Podía inclusive oler su aroma a vainilla y madre selva...

"Porque no le dices algo Ludwig?" sugirió la mexicana al ver como se movio incomodo el bebé.

"no canto cancionesde cuna" replico casi automáticamente Ludwig.

Maria rio levemente. "no, dile algo para que esuche tu voz..."

Su voz? Italia constantemente le decia que daba miedo...aunque de nuevo... A Italia le gritaba y...se trataba de Italia. Ademas que se le puede decir a un bebe? Pensando en algo util le vino una idea.

"Soldate müssen sie den kommandanten um jederzeit folgen" dijo con su voz grave.

El niño se dejo de mover y le miro con grandes ojos negros. Los ojos de su patria, pensó para sus adentros el ario.

."Sie müssen nicht gehorhen Jede regel und folgen sie ihrem führer. Müssen sie mit ehren und hingabe zu dienen un Das wirst und ein echter sohn der nation su sein." continuo diciendo suavemente con su voz.

Lentamente el bebé empezó a acomodarse en en esos suaves y grandes brazos y termino dormitando al sonido de la voz grave del alemán.

María, que todavía seguia junto a Ludwig le dijo quedamente con una sonrisa en la boca.

"Ya ves? El niño se quedo dormido..."

Ludwig miro al niño y después a Maria. Algo dentro de todo este cuadro se sentia extrañamente bien...un hijo en brazos... Una mujer amorosa al lado...

Ludwigo sonrio satisfecho, agradecido que la mexicana no le viera expresar tan abierta,ente sus emociones.

Si... definitivamente tenía que volver mas seguido a México

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Wow! Primer fic que publico! Puede que haya un final alterno! Que les parecio? Porfa diganme! Se aprecia de todo! Opiniones, sugerencias, comentarios, jitomatazos, bombas, cartas de muerte... Ok no...

Esto fue inspirando en un fanart que vi , si quieren darle credito a la dibujante copy pasteen abajo ;)

art/I-ll-call-you-back-278154436

De igual manera, este fic tambien va dedicado a todas las miles de familias que se van pal norte como dice Mexico por una vida mejor. Ojala y regresen a la madre patria pronto...

En fin... Nos estaremos viendo ;)


	2. Final Alterno

**Saludos!**

**Flannya reportandose!**

**Antes que nada, gracias! Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron unos minutos en leer mi fic! La verdad no pense que fuera acogida de esa manera, me siento honrada (hace una reverencia)! **

**Gracias a Wind un Serebro, Fantasydu, Yue-Black-In-The-Ai, Miharu Kirkland, Leidy Otaku y Susan358 por sus reviews! Me hicieron el dia!**

**En fin, lo prometido es deuda! He aqui el final alterno del fic! Este es mas comico... Mas...Ludwig hehehehe**

**Espero que les guste! :)**

**WARNING! VOCABLO FUERTE! MALDICIONES, GROSERIAS Y CHILANGUERIAS XD**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(Anteriormente)**

"Ludwig tienes que relajarte, todo lo que sientes se lo trasmites al bebe..." dijo suavemente la mexicana acercandose al lado izquierdo del alemán y posando sus pequeñas manos sobre su fuerte brazo al igual que recargaba su cabeza en su bicep.

Eso en definitiva no le relajaba! Sabia que estaba mas recto que cuando estaba en pleno entrenamiento militar y el bebé se estaba empezando a revolver incomodo en sus brazos... Pero tener a la nación latina prendida de su brazo, tan cercana, tan indefensa, tan suya... Podía inclusive oler su aroma a vainilla y madre selva...

"Porque no le dices algo Ludwig?" sugirió la mexicana al ver como se movio incomodo el bebé.

Ludwig tragó saliva. Que le iba a decir a un bebé?! Era obvio que no le iba a entender nada!

El bebe se seguia removiendo en sus brazos, cada vez mas incomodo. Maria se empezó a preocupar un poco al ver como el bebé mostraba su inconformidad y suponiendo que iba a llorar en cualquier momento. Suavemente acarició el brazo de Ludwig de donde estaba prendada, para alentarlo a calmar al niño.

"Ludwig...el bebé..."

"Lo sé, estoy pensando que decirle al niño..." mustio Ludwig con un leve gruñido su cabeza pensando en sin fin de posibilidades sin concretar algo.

No ayudaba el sentir la mano insistente de la mexicana acariciandole el brazo, no ayudaba sentir el pequeño bulto moviendose cada vez mas insistente contra su pecho!no ayudaba tener a la mexicana tan cerca haciendolo mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba! Ludwig necesitaba pensar en algo pronto, pronto!

El bebé empezó a removerse mas, moviendo sus pequeños brazitos, obviamente molesto. Empezó a gimotear y Ludwig podía sentir como un sudor frio le recorria la espalda.

Rapido, piensa piensa piensa!

"Ludwig... " empezó la mexicana algo preocupada, pegando su esbelto y curvilineo cuerpo mas (si era posible) al aleman "El niño..."

Mein Gott! Su aroma a vainilla...NO! No era el momento! El bebé! Piensa piensa piensa...

"Ludwig...?" insistio la mexicana con mas preocupacion en su voz al escuchar como el niño empezaba a gimotear mas fuerte y ahora daba pequeñas patadas al aire.

El panico domino a Ludwig. PIENSA, PIENSA, PIENSA!

"Ludwig...?"

**PIENSA,PIENSA,PIENSA,PIENSA,PIENSA!**

Y el aleman hizo lo unico que le vino a la mente.

"**SOLDAT, ZU SCHLAFEN! SCHAFE IN DER AUSBILDUNG! SCHAF NUMMER EIN, SPRINGEN ÜBER DEN ZAUN! SCHAF NUMMER ZWEI, SPRINGEN ÜBER DEN ZAUN! SCHAF NUMMER DREI, SPRINGEN ÜBER DEN ZAUN! ICH SEHE NICHT SCHLAFEN SOLDAT!" **vociferó Ludwig entrando en modo militar.

El tiempo se detuvo.

El bebé en sus brazos se quedo viendo al alemán que recién bramó a todo pulmon con los ojos como platos, inclusive se dejo de mover en lo absoluto. María le miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados, todavia prendada de su brazo pero congelada de en su lugar. Ludwig se quedo quieto sin mover un músculo, apenas procesando que sin querer y actuando bajo presión, acababa de actuar como un general en plena batalla.

Oh. Mein. Gott.

Que acababa de hacer?

BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ni un segundo paso y el bebé estalló en un llanto aterrorizado e iracundo. Ludwig encogiendose en su lugar volteo a ver a Maria a su lado, solo para ver como apretaba los dientes en ira y podía jurar que sus ojos negros tomaban un destello rojo demoniaco al igual que un aura negra surgia de su pequeña forma haciendola ver, en una palabra, aterradora. Ludwig, temblando en su lugar,trago saliva.

"Ma...Maria...?"

En menos que hubiese parpadeado, el bebe estaba ahora en brazos de la mexicana (en que momento se lo arrebato?!) y ella se acercaba amenazadoramente.

"MARIA, NI MADRES! TE ME LARGAS HIJO DE LA CHINGADA!

BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ludwig retrocedia totalmente apanicado de la furia de la latina. Ya sabia como se ponia la mujer, lo que no sabia es comoo tanto terror se podia concentrar en tan pequeña silueta. Levantando las manos en manerande rendirse, Ludwig caminaba pateticamente hacia atras.

"Ma-Maria...en serio... Yo no queria... Me puse nervioso..."

"NERVIOSO?! AHORITA TE VOY A DAR RAZONES PARA PONERTE NERVIOSO SI NO TE ME LARGAS DE MI CASA EN ESTE INSTANTE, ORALE, A LA CHINGADA!"

BWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"Pe-pero las exportaciones de plata..." empezó Ludwig chocando de espaldas contra las puertas que daban al pasillo (y en su caso a su seguridad).

"AH SI?!" amenazó la Mexicana sacando de entre sus faldas una Colt. " PUES VAS Y LE PIDES PLATA A TU ABUELA! TE ME LARGAS HE DICHO!" vocifero la mexicana apuntandole con la pistola al aleman.

Ludwig palidecio tanto que parecia de papel. La mexicana no le dispararía... O si...?

"Ma...Maria?" intentó Ludwig con un hilo de voz.

Pero la mexicana le quito el seguro a su arma con un sonoro click! que retumbo en los oidos del alemán.

"LAAAAAAARGOOOOO!" bramó la pequeña mujer.

Ludwig no espero saber la respuesta y en menos de un segundo se encontraba ya fuera de la habitación apoyandose contra las puertas de madera, respirando agitadamente y sudando frio. Había huido de la mexicana de una manera que hubiera hecho orgulloso a Italia por la rapidez en su retirada. Con mano temblorosa se paso una mano nervioso por su pelo rubio tratando de calmarse.

No habia sido su intención gritarle al bebé de esa manera! Estaba sumamente nervioso de cargar a un infante! En su vida lo había hecho! Además ese niño se movia mucho y estaba a punto de llorar. Y escuchar a la mexicana decir que imaginara que fuese su hijo... Y el tener a la mexicana tan sugerentemente cerca... Todos los factores se mezclaron en su contra! Actuó presa del pánico!

Todavia de pie en el pasillo, la espalda contra las puertas dobles, dejo caer hacia atras su cabeza y cerro los ojos tratando de calmarse... Gott, la mexicana nunca se lo perdonaría...

En eso escuchó que el llanto del bebé disminuía hasta ser un gimoteo casi imperceptible y escuchó la voz de la mexicana, dulce, amorosa, calmada y maternal susurrandole al bebé para tranquilizarlo.

"...Te asustaste? Si...ese hombre te asusto... No fue su intención solo que es un poco bruto... Ya, ya mi niño ya paso, ya paso... Ya estoy aqui nada te va a pasar..."

Ludwig no pudo evitar sonreir un poco para si mismo. No había duda...Definitivamente Maria Guadalupe era una excelente madre.

Con esa idea en la cabeza, tomando además nota de conseguir manuales acerca de como cuidar bebés e irguiendose, empezó a caminar por el pasillo de la hacienda, alejandose de la habitación donde estaba la mexicana y el bebé, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios( que para sus estandares de rectitud, era como ir sonriendo de oreja a oreja).

Si, definitivamente tenía que venir mas seguido a Mexico.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chan chan! **

**Hehehe ese fue el final alterno! Si, algo chusco, finalmente Ludwig siempre será Ludwig n_n**

**Lo que dijo (grito) Ludwig al bebé fue "Soldado, a dormir! Ovejas en formación! Oveja numero uno, salte la cerca! Oveja numero dos, salte la cerca! Oveja numero tres, salte la cerca! No lo veo durmiendo soldado!"**

**Bueno, esa fue su version de como dormir a un bebe contando ovejas. Pues que esperaban de Ludwig?**

**Bueno, con esto concluyo este fic. Proximamente uno estelarizando a una asombrosa persona!**

**Comentarios, sugerencias, son siempre bien recibidas! Porfavor diganme que piensan! Es de mis pocos intentos en tratar de hacer algo comico. Dejen muchos reviews si pueden :3**

**Saludos! **


End file.
